tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Channel Stars Then and Now
Disney Channel has made more than its share of stars over the years, some of whom went on to become worldwide celebrities while others will look back on it as the peak of their career in the entertainment industry. Raven Symone The 'That's So Raven' (2003-2007) star has significant history working with Disney, starting when she just 5 years old in 1990 with a singing appearance in 'The Muppets at Walt Disney World.' Symone has kept busy in the film industry since her hit Disney show and is most recently at work on providing the voice for Irisdessa in 'Legend of the NeverBeast,' the latest film in the Tinkerbell movie series. Hilary Duff The star of the hit Disney show 'Lizzie McGuire,' Hilary Duff was barely a teenager when the show took off, and her career went right along with. Now a successful actress and musician as well an author and entrepreneur, Duff is currently at work playing Kelsey in the TV series 'Younger.' Ashley Tisdale Although Ashley Tisdale had already made several appearances in various TV shows, it was her roles as Maddie Fitzpatrick in 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' and Sharpay Evans in 'High School Musical' that brought her worldwide fame. Tisdale continues to provide the voice of Candace Flynn in 'Phineas and Ferb' while also having just completed work on the TV series 'Buzzy's.' Aly & AJ Aly & AJ, a two-part music group consisting of sisters Aly and AJ Michalka, have been active in the music industry since 2004, and they remain so today under the band name 78violet. In addition to their music prowess, both girls also remain active as actors as well. AJ has appeared in films such as 'Super 8' and 'The Lovely Bones,' while Aly has appeared in 'Easy A' and 'The Roommate.' The sisters are each working on separate acting projects currently while continuing to work together for their music. Christy Carlson Romano After starring as Ren Stevens in 'Even Stevens,' Christy Carlson Romano furthered her Disney career even more after voicing the lead role in the animated series 'Kim Possible.' Although she has a singing career as well, she is primarily known for her acting roles, and she has several projects currently in post-production, including 'Bear With Us,' where she has the lead role in Quincy Adams. Demi Lovato Debuting with Disney the 2007 short series 'As the Bell Rings,' Demi Lovato broke out with her appearance in the Disney channel original film 'Camp Rock.' Lovato would later star in the Disney show 'Sonny With a Chance,' although she only stayed in the role for a year. Recently, she's worked as a writer and performer on 'Dancing with the Stars,' and her song 'Let It Go' appeared on the 'Frozen' soundtrack in 2012. Selena Gomez After making appearances as minor characters in 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' and 'Hannah Montana,' Gomez landed a lead role in Disney's 'The Wizards of Waverly Place.' The singer and actress remains busy and was previously linked to a romantic relationship with Justin Bieber. Gomez has most recently appeared in the films 'Rudderless' and 'Behaving Badly.' Kirsten Storms More associated with her role as Maxie in 'General Hospital' at this point, Kirsten Storms has nevertheless made her mark on several Disney projects, providing voice work in 'Kim Possible' while also appearing in the Disney movies 'Johnny Tsunami' and three 'Zenon' movies. She's currently still at work on the set of 'General Hospital.' Lalaine Lalaine Vergara-Paras, better known as simply Lalaine, saw her film career take off with her role as Miranda Sanchez in 'Lizzie McGuire' in 2001. In 2003 she appeared in Disney original 'You Wish!' and has since gone to several more roles, including one in 'Easy A.' Lalaine is currently playing Stacy in the still filming 'One Night Alone.' Category:Raven Symone Category:Hilary Duff Category:Ashley Tisdale Category:Aly & AJ Category:Michalka Category:Christy Carlson Romano Category:Demi Lovato Category:Kirsten Storms Category:Lalaine Vergara-Paras Category:I Love Raven Symone Category:I Love Hilary Duff Category:I Love Disney Babes Category:I Love Ashley Tisdale Category:I Love Michalka Sisters Category:I Love Christy Romano Category:Christy Romano Category:I Love Demi Lovato Category:I Love Kirsten Storms Category:I Love Laline Category:Frozen Category:Mediamass